


you’re my least favorite habit

by myn_x



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, M/M, Masturbation, im not projecting onto him at all what are you talking about, safe sex is cool, semi is his normal emotionally constipated self
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myn_x/pseuds/myn_x
Summary: sequel to “on blue tongues and finger tape”





	you’re my least favorite habit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryekamasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/gifts).



> a suuuuuper belated gift for my dear ry, who oh so kindly asked for a continuation of [The Glory Hole Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263898). 
> 
> you should totally read that first, if you havent! :3c
> 
> anyway i do have more in mind for these two — there’s one or maybe two more chapters before this story is completely done. in the mean time, hope you enjoy it, lovely!

“I’d ask if you came here often, but --”

Eita was already out the door before he could hear the rest.

He knew that as the crowd split a few people gave him startled glances, and he couldn’t blame them -- he’d burst through the door in such a rush that he had to zip up and buckle his pants while half-running for the exit -- but a few knowing looks said he wasn’t the first to leave in such an embarrassed hurry.

The red glow on his cheeks probably told the whole story, and as he pushed to the front of the bar with his head bowed he came to terms with the possibility that he’d hear about this from someone at school. The thought of locking himself in his room for the foreseeable future became more and more appealing with every step.

To add onto Eita’s colossal list of mistakes for the evening, he didn’t check to see if he was being followed.

It wasn’t until he’d jogged to the corner of the street that he realized. He bent to catch his breath -- he really should start running again -- and when he straightened, he was face to face with the last person he was expecting to see, after all that time. Even though he already knew. Even though it made perfect sense that Tendou Satori was standing right in front of him.

“I was going to say that I’d ask if you came here often, but I hadn’t seen you around before.” He went on as if they were talking about the weather or some other dumb shit, totally unbothered that he’d just sucked Eita off and then had to chase him out of the bar. “I’d know if you did, Semi Semi.”

Tendou had that smug look on his face that always used to make Eita want to punch him, but gently. “Can -- can you not call me that?”

“What’s the matter, Eita-kun? Is that better? Should I call you something else since it’s been a while?”

He was completely serious, which pissed Eita off further. “Yes, I mean no, whatever! Just whatever.” He was reeling with this chance encounter. Of all the people he knew it just had to be Tendou, didn’t it?

“It’s nice to actually see you!” Tendou chirped, interrupting the beginning throes of Eita’s spiral.

“Yeah, sure, Tendou.” Eita looked away. He wasn’t sure how to look Tendou in the eye, not when he was as bothered about this as Tendou wasn’t.

“How did you even know it was me?” Eita bit out before Tendou could derail their conversation by trying to catch up. It wasn’t that he wanted to talk about what just happened, not even remotely, but he was even less interested in sharing what he’d been up to, nevermind hearing about what Tendou was doing. He already had a pretty good idea what he did in his free time.

“Oh! Hehe, I’m a connoisseur of sorts, so of course I remember your taste.”

Eita deadpanned a look at Tendou, focusing on his freckles instead of his eyes. “Look, I don’t really care about your lifestyle choices but don’t say weird shit like that please.”

Tendou made an okay sign and peered through the hole at him. “Is that the weirdest thing I’ve done tonight?”

“I don’t have time for your games right now, Tendou.”

“You had time to let me suck you off.”

“It was supposed to be anonymous!” The outburst surprised the both of them, and though Tendou wasn’t crowding him, Eita still took a step back.

“Ah, I understand.” Tendou swept a hand through his hair. “I won’t bring it up again. You still have my number?”

Eita couldn’t bring himself to lie. “No,” he said, voice small. Tendou wore his hair down, instead of in spikes like he did in high school or even the last time they’d hooked up. While Eita refused to say that he liked it, he admitted to himself that he’d never seen it look so soft. His frown deepened. He didn’t want to notice details like that.

“That’s why you never call or text anymore.” It was less an accusation and more a belated realization, tainted with a hint of defeat.

Eita snuck a glance at Tendou’s face, thinking that he was ready for whatever look Tendou had fixed him with, and instead found him looking away and back toward the bar, his expression almost pained, the sad pull of his mouth making Eita wince.

He remained silent because even though disagreeing was impossible, agreeing would be far worse.

Tendou quickly shook himself free of the heavy mood. “Hey, Semi, we probably should have had coffee first--” He paused when Eita gave him another look, smiling at the reaction he got and continuing gleefully -- “but it’s not too late! Here.”

Tendou pressed the corner of a napkin to Eita’s palm, the first move he made to touch him since they’d gone outside. He didn’t linger, but Eita still felt the warmth of his skin long after they parted and the cool night air chased the feeling away.

 

Tendou’s handwriting had always been surprisingly elegant. It sloped even and graceful, even though he’d probably barely any time to jot his number down in his haste to catch up with Eita.

Burning the torn piece of napkin was the best idea, but even as Eita held it above the flame of his lighter, he couldn’t bring himself to destroy the last shred of proof that that night had happened, no matter how much he wished it hadn’t.

He clicked the lighter off and tossed it to the foot of his bed, crumpling the napkin in his fist. It was soft from him turning it over in his hands constantly, his indecision wearing down it down so much that it started to feel like it would crumble apart.

Eita hadn’t meant to completely disappear on Tendou. Or rather he hadn’t meant for it to hurt as much as Tendou’s tone and expression had suggested. Every time Eita looked at the curving scrawl of his number he remembered the sad look that melted Tendou’s features into something tired and unguarded.

Tendou always, always gave whomever he was speaking to his undivided attention, so much so that it was usually offputting, but in that moment he’d looked away, and it tugged at something in Eita’s chest, the feeling like jiggling the wrong key in a lock that wouldn’t budge.

Eita had switched to texts when calling became too much, had stopped asking how Tendou was and brushing Tendou off when he offered that they do something other than fuck. He wasn’t sure if he could give every part of himself like Tendou had started to, and if he were honest with himself it scared the shit out of him.

Why get feelings involved when it was just sex? Admittedly, it was really great sex, but still. Eita refused to miss it. That was the whole point of trying out a glory hole: emotionless sex that wasn’t any messier than whatever mess they made when they came. No prior attachments to base any expectations on, no face to pair up with the experience.

Yet once Tendou revealed himself, the glory hole incident only reminded Eita of how good they had it, how well their bodies responded to each other -- at least until the end. Thinking about it made Eita’s cock throb with the phantom feel of Tendou’s soft mouth and the swirl of his blue tongue.

 

~

 

Unlike their recent encounter, Tendou hadn’t chased when Eita began drifting away. Eita had watered down their relationship to the point where Tendou -- bubbly, good-natured Tendou who always, always had something quirky and utterly confusing to say -- had mostly stayed silent when they met up to fuck away the things stubbornness wouldn’t let them say.

Then Eita had stopped messaging and finally deleted and blocked Tendou’s number.

How ironic was it, then, that when Eita finally gave in and stroked himself off to the memory of that night, he did it with the same number clenched in his fist like it was all he had left to cling to, Tendou’s name burning on his lips as the pleasure mounted and spilled over.

 

~

 

Eita hoped he’d remembered to tuck the napkin corner away, too tense to turn to see if he’d given away just how much time he spent considering this moment.

Tendou stood in his bedroom with his arms folded, gaze wandering as he politely searched for any hint of change. The only real difference was supposed to be an invisible one: Eita felt like his nerves were crawling up his throat.

“Uh, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, Semi.” Tendou said, eyes settling on Eita, lips pursed and head cocked a little too far to look painless.

Eita tried to look less skittish than he felt, but his hands were clammy even as he kept them fisted at his sides. “I, what? Why’d you come all this way then?”

“You kinda look like you're forcing yourself,” Tendou said with a small laugh. “When I gave you my number it wasn’t just so we could pick up where we left off, ya know.”

“Yeah, but I need this,” Eita muttered. To get you out of my system, he didn’t say.

“What is ‘this,’ exactly?” When Eita didn’t answer, Tendou cleared his throat. “Alright then, can I?”

Once Eita nodded, Tendou stepped forward into his space.

Up close, Tendou’s unblinking gaze was overwhelming. He slowly lifted his hand, giving Eita room to object, but when he didn’t, he slipped his taped fingers along Eita’s cheek and brushed his thumb under his eye, the gentle chafe making Eita shiver and melt simultaneously.

Do you still play? he wanted to ask, but Tendou’s mouth was soft on his, tentative like a question, which Eita responded to by tracing his tongue along Tendou’s bottom lip. Tendou yielded to him immediately, hands ghosting down Eita’s arms -- where he’d kept them even as Tendou came closer, hands still clenched at his sides -- and brought them up and around his neck.

Tendou urged him toward the bed, and that was when Eita began to panic in earnest. His body was hot, and he could feel himself straining against his boxers -- he wanted this, badly -- but it wasn’t safe. He spun them so that Tendou’s knees gave out against the bed frame with Eita standing above him, cheeks hot and chest heaving.

“One sec, I--”

“What is it?” Tendou squirmed where he sat, but Eita was too anxious to pay him any mind.

“I don’t think I can, err.” Eita quickly backpedaled when Tendou quirked an eyebrow at him. “No! I mean I still want to, it’s just…”

Eita let his sentence trail off awkwardly, not sure how to express why he was hesitant. Tendou had been his first so there was no room for being shy, and he didn’t regret inviting him over. No, it was more like--

“I figured you’d make it weird, Semi Semi. Oh, oops!” The shit-eating grin on Tendou’s face was not at all apologetic. He tapped his temple with two fingers. “Just Semi, yes, got it.

“Anyway. I had a feeling, so I brought this.” Tendou slipped his hand in his back pocket and brought out a condom and a silky looking piece of material. He tossed the condom aside and offered up the black...blindfold? “Brand new, don’t worry.”

Eita unthinkingly reached out and took it, surprised at how smoothly it pooled into one cupped hand. He cast an unsure glance at Tendou and Tendou grinned.

“But I already know who you are.”

“Pretend you don’t.” Tendou’s eyes were half-lidded, his voice like a purr. “I don’t mind.”

As confusing as Tendou could be, there was that part of him that was infuriatingly simple -- so simple that Eita wanted to believe him, even against the small niggling part of his brain said this would never work.

But it was easy enough to give in, and with the silk over his eyes it was even easier to let Tendou -- no, it was a stranger, he told himself -- help undress him and trail kisses across his stomach, softly enough that his body shuddered under the gentle press of lips on his skin and bite of teeth against his hip bones.

He tipped his head back when their nose brushed his groin, every barely there touch sending a jolt to his hardening cock. Their breath curled against his heated flesh, not quite cool enough to soothe the burning ache.

Eita barely resisted the urge to take them by the hair and guide their mouth where he needed it, but it wasn’t long before they ceased with their torture. They scooted back onto the bed and pulled Eita forward by his waist into the space between their thighs, where he wanted to drown in the soft warmth of their skin.

Once he was there, though, he wasn’t sure where to put his hands. He felt the hem of their shirt, which meant they were only half naked, but it didn’t really bother Eita because they silently pulled him down, taped fingers on the back of his neck, and their breath against his lips made him forget everything else as he sank down and fit their mouths together.

Kissing back eagerly, they took one of his hands, sliding it downward, past the curls of hair and their own erection until his fingers brushed something…silicone?

Eita moaned against their lips as his fingers wrapped around the handle of the plug and he pressed deeper, savoring the quake of their body beneath him. He twisted and pumped, swallowing the small sounds that escaped into their kisses, hungry and possessive, dimly remembering how _his_ hips had twitched when he sat down on Eita’s bed. 

“Please,” they said. It was broken and desperate, and in answer Eita pulled until the plug slipped free, abandoning it to brush his thumb over their soft, wet hole in blind wonder. How flushed and wanting it must look.

Their hands were on his shoulders, their taped fingers digging into his skin as he rolled his thumb just at the entrance, and he flipped them over onto their knees as a bubble of panic broke through the haze clouding his mind. His heartbeat drummed in his ears as he kneeled behind them, almost enough to drown out the sound of tearing foil.

Without his sight everything was pure sensation. He couldn’t contain his hiss when they rolled the condom onto his cock, pressing their ass back against him once it was in place.

Fire burned under his fingertips as Eita fit his hands at their waist, just under the edge of their shirt, biting his lip to stifle a groan. His thumbs dug into their lower back in an effort to hold back when his cock slipped between their cheeks, but then they reached back to stroke him, the friction of their tape making him twitch forward as they shifted to line themselves up.

He shoved the whisper of recognition down deep as he thrust into them, choking on his own moan as their cry rang in his ears. He pressed one hand flat to the small of their back to deepen the arch there, using his other to guide their hips back in time with the roll of his own.

Their preparedness meant that the initial slide had been effortless, but as Eita fucked them their walls were like a vise around him, hot warmth squeezing so tightly it was as hard to pull out as it was easy to ignore when they moaned his name, over and over between his thrusts.

Eita was already closer than he should have been, his sweat plastering the ends of his hair to his face and neck, and he gripped their waist tighter with the effort of pacing himself. He slowed his rhythm to reach for their shoulder, pulling them up and backward against his chest. They were both out of breath, chests heaving and heartbeats thunderous.

Once they were both on their knees, their shirt pressed damp between their back and his chest, Eita resumed his frantic pace, alternating between short jerky thrusts and grinding his cock deep into them, reluctant to withdraw from their tight heat. He felt their taped fingers brush against his waist, pulsing against his skin to urge him on.

Where their other hand was, Eita didn’t know, until he reached down to pass his hand over their cock and found their hand already working.

His free arm snaked up their chest, his fingers brushing an Adam’s apple before he wrapped them around their neck, gently pressing with his middle finger and thumb in warning, to quiet the chorus of his name that spilled freely from their lips with the new angle of their position.

Their voice was airy and unfamiliar but their body was as known to Eita as his own. He pushed Tendou’s hand aside and replaced it with his own, stroking him off as he bit into his shoulder through his shirt, his hips jerking to a halt as the heady onslaught pushed him over the edge.

Eita managed to stay quiet, but Tendou matched his silence with enough expletives to compensate.

Tendou was still pulsing in his fist as Eita pulled free with a grimace. With his clean hand, he slid the blindfold so that it was around his neck, then swung his useless legs over the edge of the bed, wiping his other hand off on the sheets. He pulled the condom off and tied it. He threw it at the trash can and missed.

He was avoiding Tendou’s eyes but he was still acutely aware of them boring into his back.

“Ahhhhn~” The bed creaked; Tendou must have been stretching. It went quiet, then, “You’re not as confusing as you think you are, Semi Eita.”

Eita waved him off without looking back. “I dunno what that means, but okay.”

“I know what your issue is. I can help with it, if you want.”

“Not interested. Won’t be needing your help anymore.”

“Oh? Not interested in hearing about your issue or not interested in my help?” Tendou fell silent only for a moment, not waiting for an answer. “Hey, would you kill me if I asked you to cuddle me a little bit? That was nice. You even got me off.”

“Yeah, out of--” Habit, Eita almost finished, but he snapped his mouth closed just in time, shaking his head.

“Wasn’t expecting you to,” Tendou said, trailing off with a loud, obnoxious yawn. “What was that at the end there? Feel something?”

Eita tried to rub the feeling back into his lower body and answered, “Yeah, an orgasm.”

Tendou barked a laugh. “Oh, Semi.”

“What?”

“Can you pass my jeans? Underwear’s still in ‘em I think.”

A beat of silence, then, “I hope.”

Eita found Tendou’s things on the floor near the bed and didn’t bother to look when he tossed them back in his general direction. He pulled on a pair of sweats then finally turned to face Tendou, who was thankfully fully dressed.

He looked as sated as Eita felt, his dazzling smile too real to bode well.

“You can keep the blindfold.”

Eita fingered the black silk around his neck and scowled. “I don’t need it.”

“Keep it anyway.” Tendou scooted to the edge of the bed, maintaining a respectful distance between the two of them. “Well, It’s been real swell. I’ll see ya around, Semi Semi.”

Eita was too busy hoping he didn’t see Tendou around to reply. Then his front door clicked shut, and he was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> **i used they/them/their to avoid the he/he confusion that would have ensued since semi was pretending not to know tendou, at least until the very end :’) 
> 
> [tumblr](http://fucklev.tumblr.com) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovedeluxxxe)


End file.
